El Sufrir del joven Sparda
by Son Keimei uzumaki
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de la noche a la mañana cambiarías de genero?.. Si eso cambio se debía a tu propio descuido?.. Eso Dante lo experimentara por carne propia, aventura, misterios, muchas emociones varias por cierto joven de cabellera plateada.. ¿Que hará Nero en esta situación? ¿Porque Vergil esta tan entretenido en ese cambio?.. Dante ¿Que hiciste?..


Etto, Ohayo minna ¿Cómo están? Es pero que bien, este es mi primer fanfic de DmC, espero que les guste y no se enojen por los cambio de actitud de nuestros amados personajes..

**Disclaimer:** Devil may Cry y sus personajes les pertenece a Capcom, a mi solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes derivados a ella.-

-Se abre el telón-

_bla, bla, bla_ : significa los pensamientos de cada personas,,

**Cap 1: ¿Qué demonios?**

Esto es una broma, díganme que esto es una gran y entupida broma por parte de Dante… Eso no puede ser posible ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?.. Arg, pero no importa, tenia que decirlo, tenia que gritarlo sin importarle un bledo lo que digan..

-¡¿QUE DANTE ES QUE!? ¿ES UNA CHICA?... ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Debe de ser una broma.- Exclamo alterado un joven de cabellera plateada y ojos azules claros, Nero así se llamaba el joven alterado por la información que le acaban de dar, observo a la persona que se lo dijo, era una rubia con ropajes muy extravagantes (reveladores mas bien), que el cual solo soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió con su cabeza.- ¿Dónde esta ella?.- definitivamente el tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos..

-El, mas bien ella esta arriba.- Respondió, la mujer observo como el joven encaminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación del o mas bien de la mencionada, pero la voz de la rubia detuvo su andar.- Espera, tendremos que esperar a que venga alguien, no pienso contar la misma historia dos veces. _Demonios contigo Dante.. ¿Dónde diablos estas vergil?_..-

-Como quieras.-Nero, soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta hasta llegar al sofá y tumbarse en el poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.-

_De tal palo tal astilla.-_Pensó la rubio poniendo su palma en la frente y negando con la cabeza.-

Después de varios minutos de un Tortuoso silencio, la puerta principal del local se abrieron ruidosamente, revelando una figura masculina, elegante, esa persona tenia la cabellera del color plateado y ojos azules como los de Nero, la diferencia es que el se veía mayor y su cabello lo llevaba bien peinado hacia atrás, usaba una gabardina de color azul, una camisa y pantalón a juego de color negro, para Nero esa persona era el mismo retrato que el retrasado mental de dante, la diferencia era que esta persona enfrente de el se veía serio, reservado, inteligente, cosa que carecía dante.-

El se acerco a ambos y se le quedo viendo a la rubia ignorando completamente al joven, este solo alzo una ceja mirándolo fijamente.-

-¿Dante?

-No, El don amargado aquí no es Dante.-exclamo la rubio ganándose una mirada asesina por el recién llegado.- El es Vergil, el hermano gemelo de Dante.

-Como sea ¿Dante tiene un hermano?.- Pensó Nero, sin quitar su mirada del hombre enfrente de el, el joven agito su cabeza, no era momento para eso articular preguntas obvias, porque lo único que es de importancia es ¿Qué diablos paso con dante?.

\- ¿Para que me llamaste?.-hablo el recién llegado, haciendo que el joven presente le diera un especie de escalofrío en la espina dorsal, su voz no solo era varonil si no que era muy profunda y algo macabra.-

\- Como siempre tan comunicativo.- La rubia soltó un suspiro y invito al mayor de los hermanos a sentarse en el sofá cosa que el la ignoro y se apoyo en una pared cercana.- Como sea, La verdad es que no se por donde empezar.

\- Trish, ve directamente al grano.-Exclamo el menor, revelando la poca paciencia que poseía.-

-Vale, vale, que carácter, si no te conociera ya diría que eres el hermano del señor amargado.-Aclaro ganándose una reprimenda de ambos.- Bien, esto comienza así.

**-FlashBack-**

Recibimos una misteriosa llamada al local, Dante acepto rápidamente el encargo, cosa que seria extraño en el, yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo, porque conociéndolo bien ese cabeza de chorlito postergaría el encargo para ir de vago a comer pizza o sus helados, como sea, el encargo era un demonio de aspecto muy asqueroso para si decirlo, lo encontramos saliendo de una tienda en un centro de comercios, a unos metros del local, Dante saco sus armas y le disparo haciendo que este huyera hacia unos callejones, ambos lo seguimos pero este era muy escurridizo..

-Dante, te dije que era por el otro lado.-Grite desesperada a dante, este solo me ignoro mostrando una expresión divertida en su rostro.-

\- Ya, ya, no te enojes, ya vendrá, además quiero terminar esto de una vez porque tengo hambre y quiero una pizza.-

\- No comerás pizza hasta que acabemos con ese demonio ¿entendido?.- Le reprendí poniendo unas de mis manos en forma de jarra y con la otra le apunte.-

\- Ya.- vi como movió su mano en forma de pereza y se recostó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza con su mano derecha y la izquierda jugaba con sus armas, lo que tuve que hacer es puro soltar un respiro.-

-¡Arg!.-Bufe sentándome al lado de el y cruce los brazos.- A veces te comportas como un crío

Al culminar de decir aquello, escuchamos un estruendo, eso significaba que la creatura que estamos buscando por fin daría su aparición.

Es el.- Exclamo Dante sin quitar su sonrisa de diversión, se levanto con pereza y miro hacia delante, de la nada apareció un monstruo de forma muy grotesca, su cabeza era gigante a comparación de su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba llena de algo parecido a un liquido viscoso y muy asqueroso, se vería muy débil, sus ojos eran grandes y rojos, lo extraño era que llevaba sangre en sus garras ¿será que ataco a alguien?.. Eso no importa, mire a dante-

\- Solo tienes tres segundos.- le dije quitando mi mirada de esa cosa asquerosa y me mire las uñas.-

\- Va, este será en menos de unos segundos.- Escuche como bostezo ganándose un rugido de irritación por parte del cabezón.-

_Presumido_

-No me subestimes hijo de Sparda.-escuchamos la voz de la creatura, era cruza muy ronca y muy pero muy irritante.-

-Vaya, Dante eres muy famoso.-Bromea y levante la mirada para ver a dante este solo bufo.-

\- ¡Bah! A veces eres una molestia mujer.- Solo rodee las pupilas y vi como el le disparo en la cabeza al ser asqueroso, lo que tuve que hacer es esconder mi cuerpo de esa cosa muy asquerosa, dante se llevo una bañada por parte de ese liquido, lo que era muy extraño es que de la nada le salio humo alrededor de Dante, encamine hacia el y la sorpresa era es que en vez de ver la figura característica de Dante, vi a una mujer de cabellos hasta un poco mas abajos de los hombros de cabello plateado, su ropa rasgados y al doble de su tamaño, era una mujer pero ¿era dante?.-

-¿Qué me vez?.- Dijo, sorprendiéndome a un mas, su voz era muy suave, calida y muy femenina

-¿D-Dante?.- No podía creerlo, era el, o mas bien ella?.. Lo que sea, la persona que estaba delante de mi era Dante, el mismo hombre holgazán que nunca limpiaba el Local, el mismo que tenia una obsesión con la pizza, era el pero ¿Cómo una chica?

-Pero que demonios

**-End Flashback-**

\- Y eso fue lo que sucedió.- Termino de relatar la rubia acomodándose en el sofá y pasando sus dedos sobre su largo cabello, ambos hombres enfrente de ella la miraron sorprendidos, bueno mas bien el menos, vergil solo bufo.-

\- Sabía que dante era patético pero esto es como mucho.-

\- Yo también te quiero "hermanito".- Los tres escucharon una voz femenina, proviniendo de las escaleras, voltearon y vieron a una mujer de cabellera plateada con el cabello atado con un extraño moño, sus ojos azules correspondiente, ella estaba vestida con ropas al doble de su estatura, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón sosteniendo sus amadas armas y en la espalda su espada. Ambos hombres la miraron extrañado, el mas joven abrió la boca haciendo que la recién llegada soltara una risita.- Cierra la boca kid o te entraran las moscas.- ella encamino hacia los tres y se sentó en medio de la rubia y Nero montando sus pies sobre la mesa.-

-Dante ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que bajes los pies de la mesa?.-Exclamo muy irritada la rubia, mirando a la joven, esta solo sonrío.-

-Trish, no se enoje o le saldrán arrugas.- Soltó una risa, haciendo que la mencionada bufara y el menor se sonrojada.- Y dime "hermanito" a ¿Qué se debe tu presencia en mi humilde morada?.- Miro a su hermano gemelo.-

¿Humilde?.. ¿Sabes donde vives? Esto parece mas bien una pocilga mas que un hogar.- este se cruzo los brazos, respondiéndole irritado, su "hermana" lo miro abriendo los ojos como paltos.- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste mas de dos palabras.- Puso sus manos detrás de la nuca sonriendo mas.- Vaya bro, sabia que no eras un analfabeta

_Esta vez si lo mato_.-Pensó con una vena asomándose en la cien este solo tuvo que suspirar.- Tsk, como digas.- Ya llagara el momento para vengarse de su hermanito solo tiene que esperar el momento, y de esa forma a un mas, disfrutaría o si que lo haría y eso seria mas satisfactorio que matarlo..

\- ¿Dante, a donde crees que vas?.-Pregunto la rubia al ver que esta se levantaba del sofá y encaminada hacia la entrada del loca.-

\- ¿A dónde mas?, voy a por una pizza muero del hambre.-al culminar de decir esas palabras salio del local, Trish, solo bufo y frunció el seño al darse de cuento que su cambio de genero no afectaba en nada con su actitud infantil y su fascinación por la pizza, visualizo como Nero se levanto también del sofá y encamino hacia la entrada.-

-Y tu ¿Dónde?

\- Voy con el, digo con ella.-sin decir mas salio del local persiguiendo a la joven con ropajes al doble de su tamaño.-

-Interesante.-susurro divertida trish, el gemelo mayor poso su mirada alzando una ceja.- Nada olvídalo _ambos hermanos son tan lentos.-_Rio por debajo y encamino hacia la cocina

-¡Hump!.-Si para Vergil las mujeres son tan extrañas, demasiados para el, no estaba equivocado en absoluto. Pero eso no era de importancia y menos para el, lo que ahora era de importancia, era como le haría para molestar a su "querido hermanito". Tenia que averiguar antes de que regrese a la normalidad, si, se va a divertir y mucho con esta situación.

-Deja de seguirme Kid.- Exclamo la joven, al sentirse perseguida por Nero, lo sintió cuando salio del local, este la perseguía como una presa a su comida y mas cuando ella ya estaba media cuadra de su pizzería favorita, esta se detuvo de su andar y espero a que el joven llegara.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Estas loco?.- Muchas personas que transitaban por el lugar los mirada de una manera tan extraña, mas porque la joven enfrente de el llevaba ropa de hombre y mas que el mismo la confundia como una, una señora mayor se les acerco.-

-Niño, no debes de tratar como a un chico a tu novia.-Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo a la joven dama de ojos azules, esta le regreso la sonrisa juguetona.-

-¿Novia?, se equivoca señora, yo no soy novia del kid

\- ¡Oh!, disculpe mi niña, es que como usted es muy bonita y este adorable joven la presequía, pensé que era una pareja y se estaban reconciliando de una pelea.-

-Si nos disculpa señora nos tendremos que retirar.- Refunfuño Nero, arrastrando al dante con el, este solo agito las manos de un lado a otro despidiéndose de la mujer, ella le devolvió la despedida y se fue por su camino riendo.-

\- ¡Hey! Kid, me arrugas el traje.-río divertida jugando con su cabello.- Además ¿Por qué me traes de vuelta al loca?. Quería ir a comer pizza

\- Pues… A… Arg, no se que demonios te pasa viejo.- La soltó y encamino hacia la entrada al local poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-

\- Jajaja ese kid, en verdad no aguanta nada, es tan amargado al igual que vergil.-se levanto del suelo y se trato de subirse los pantalones soltando un suspiro.- Definitivamente necesito ropa de mi talla-Hinco los hombros y encamino hacia la puerta.-

Lo que Dante no sabía es que ser una chica seria de todo menos fácil, tendría que pasar por muchas circunstancia y la peor de ella, pero Dante es dante el podría con ellos, pero ¿ciertos chicos podrirán?.. Eso seria muy divertido mas para cierto gemelo que se divertirá por la situación de su querido hermanito menor.-

**-Continuara- **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo como a mi escribirlo, no lo voy a negar no lo hago tan bien pero eso no tiene de importancia, a mi me gusta, me encanta escribir, me relaja, me motiva para seguir adelante con mis sueños..**

**Capitulo publicado: 04/04/2015**


End file.
